The Internet, local area networks, cable networks, and other networks provide users with a means for experiencing media content, such as radio and television programming The media content can often include audio content, video content, text content, still image content, and/or combinations thereof. Media content providing sources can include Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), cable TV, and satellite TV. Control over media devices that present the media content can be implemented using a number of different remote controllers.
However, when searching for content, users typically have to resort to channel surfing via a typical remote control or by directly changing the channel on the television. Such methods of searching are often times slow and tedious. Other users are able to search for media content or information about the media content through on-screen channel guides. Although more efficient than channel surfing, searching through channel guides can still be slow and difficult to navigate.